JeffChip: Something Else Missed
by iepidemic
Summary: When Jeff and Chip start a relationship together, everything seems perfect. But as time goes on, they begin to realize that things aren't as great as they might seem... Does contain slash, so don't like, don't read. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

It would be exactly 2 months soon. 2 months ago, Jeff Davis asked out Chip Esten, and they started to become… a thing. The whole concept scared both of them more than they were willing to admit, but Jeff didn't show that at all. Like in everything he did, he was strong and confident, not caring what other people thought or said when gossip came around. Of course, Greg and Ryan knew about their relationship way before they even did, and didn't have a problem with it. If anything, they were relieved that the tension was finally gone.

_Bang, bang, bang. _"Hey, wake your ass up! We gotta leave in an hour!" Jeff groaned as he listened to Ryan yell through the hotel door. _Bang, bang, bang_. "We're not going to miss our flight again, so get up!" There was a sleepy moan coming from the other side of the room. "Get the dooooor," Chip managed. Jeff sighed and stood up, stumbling over in his boxers to finally shut Ryan up. "God, finally you're… Jeff. I didn't expect to see you here in Chip's room," Ryan mentioned with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Anyways, we have to leave in an hour, so be ready this time." Jeff merely nods in response, still too tired to form words. He goes back inside and flops on the right side of the bed.

"What time is it?" Jeff mumbles into his pillow. "Almost noon," Chip says in the same fashion. However he then takes a deep breath and sits up, rubbing his eyes and taking a nervous glance around the room for signs of damage. It wasn't too trashed; it was something that he would probably try to clean up a bit, just for the hell of making someone else's job easier. "Come on, you need to shower, believe me," Chip said, shaking Jeff back awake. "You're so cute when you lecture me on hygiene," Jeff retorts sleepily, propping himself up. "Why is there potpourri all over the ground?" he asked. "You tossed the bowl of it into the air in a drunken stupor last night, praying it would turn into confetti midflight." Now Jeff was confused. "I didn't get dru—oh man, here's the hangover."

"Yeah, sucks doesn't it?" Chip laughed, kissing him on the head. "Why don't you have one?" Jeff grumbled, rubbing his temples. "I was smart, and didn't get drunk," he says as he starts to get dressed. "You know what's supposed to cure hangovers? Sex." Chip nearly fell over at the statement. "Um, come again?" he stuttered. "I wish. Seriously though, sex is supposed to help with hangovers!" Jeff finally sat up and looked at a flustered Chip. "So what do you say?"

Chip was more surprised at the fact that he still got shocked at the things that Jeff said. "We have 45 minutes, and you still need to get ready…" They hadn't done anything that serious before. Well, it was serious to him at least, not to Jeff. This was just one of the few things that annoyed him, because he actually cared. "Oh come on Chip. It'll be fine," Jeff pleaded, trying to convince him. Chip bit his lip, eyes shifting around the room and avoiding Jeff's. "Fine, maybe not sex. But something?" he sighed in defeat. Chip looked back up and smiled, sliding next to him on the bed. Jeff crawled on top of him happily and kissed him on the lips.

"There's plenty of time, trust me." And Chip did, for some strange reason. Though he was older, he always felt a little more secure when he was around and taking charge. Before he could reply, Jeff's tongue found his way into his mouth, his hands sliding under his t-shirt. Their bodies moved together like they were one person, and through labored breathing you could hear the moans. Time went on slowly, treasuring every moment of ecstasy. "I think that my hangover might be going away," Jeff joked as Chip ran his tongue down his body. He chuckled under his breath and paid attention to his younger counterpart. After a moment Jeff let out a louder moan, and he looked back up smugly. However he also caught a glance at the clock, which now read 12:55. "Jeff! We need to go, now," he snapped, getting up to Jeff's dismay. "Do we really? I mean… oh fuck." He let out a string of obscenities as he ran around the room and found his clothes, putting on deodorant and cologne to mask the scent of partying from last night.

Chip was already dressed again and getting his bag together, in the process also throwing the rest of Jeff's things in a pile too. They finally composed themselves and ran out the door, bumping into Ryan on their way down the stairs. "Geez Ryan, you're going to make us late," Jeff said as he continued downward. "Sorry!" Chip hollered back, trying to keep up. They all convened in front of the van and were on their way to the airport.

"So what were you two doing that would cause such a delay?" Greg asked, already knowing the answer. Chip was sure his face was now turning red, but Jeff was able to quip back a response. "See, I showered, something that you are obviously unfamiliar with," he said, scrunching up his face. Jeff had drowned himself in cologne, so he smelled almost too good. Chip didn't mind though, he found it really sexy and it was his favorite scent.

They finally arrived and went through security, getting noticed here and there and signing a few autographs. Jeff held Chip's hand, and while he didn't pull away, he couldn't shake the feeling that people were staring at them or talking about them. "Will you come with me to get a cup of coffee?" Jeff asked Chip, who checked his watch. "Boarding starts soon, so we can't take too long." Jeff rolled his eyes and helped him out of his seat, leading him to a Starbucks. They got closer to it, but never actually stopped. "Um, Jeff?" He looked back at Chip and sent him a boyish grin. "Trust me, okay? I have an idea." They walked for a long time until they reached an empty terminal. Jeff grabbed Chip's shirt and pulled him close, pushing him against the wall and not leaving an inch between them. "How about a little fun?" he breathed.

"What are you doing?" Chip responded with a nervous laugh. Jeff's deviant smile came across once again. "I'll show you." He kissed his neck, nipped at it; let his hands trapeze over Chip's body. Chip embraced him, but in the back of his mind didn't think that this was the time or the place. "Do you really think we should be doing this now?" he asked, hating that he always had to be the responsible one. Jeff only pressed against him harder, the fresh scent of peppermint masking the pungent alcohol. "Oh please, you talk too much. Relax," Jeff whispered into his ear, leaving him enticed. "Live a little. We'll be fine."

Chip decided to go with it, to leave this one up to someone else for a change. He now was returning all of the playful bites, the tugging of his hair. There was no one in their world except for them. No Ryan or Greg to interrupt, no one to worry about or take care of. Things finally felt right, when… Jeff pulled away from him. "There are two things pressing up against my thigh right now, and one of them is vibrating." Chip hadn't noticed, but he pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?

"Where the hell are you guys? We're already on the plane," Ryan snarled.

"Fuck. We're on our way now."

"Getting coffee my ass."

_Click._ He hung up, and Chip shoved his phone back in his pants. "Jeff we have to leave now, they already started boarding." He let out an exasperated groan and gave Chip one more deep kiss. "Fine, if we have to." They sped back to their own terminal and ran over to a woman who worked there. "This is our flight, we need to get on," Chip said urgently. "Sorry sir, we already made last call." Jeff stepped in front of him. "Listen, my name is Jeff Davis, and we both have a big improv show to do. Now come on, won't a pretty lady like you let us on the plane?" The woman's expression remained unchanged. "I'm sorry, but we can't let anyone else on. Security issues."

Chip glared at Jeff, who looked down at his shoes in guilt. "Alright, thanks," he grumbled to the worker, silently cursing her out along with Jeff. He got back out his phone and sent a text to Ryan saying that they would have to catch the next one. "Hey, at least now we can go back to what we were doing," Jeff purred as he put his arm around Chip, sitting down where they were before. He shrugged him off and stood up. "Just leave me alone, okay?" He then trudged off in the opposite direction, leaving Jeff with his head in his hands.

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Chip sat down next to Jeff on the plane, filled with resentment. Jeff matched that feeling with guilt, but couldn't hide a coy smile as he thought about why their flight had left without them in the first place.

The biting, the hair tugging… it was all so sexy and raw… but to have Chip play back was somewhat rare. Now he wouldn't even look at him. "Can I get you anything?" a perky stewardess chimed, interrupting his train of thought. "Oh, my dear, you could get me tons of things. But let's start with 2 Bloody Mary's… and a glass of wine for the boy." That earned him a glare from Chip, but he answered to the girl's unsure look. "Red, please." She nodded and then continued to bounce down the rows.

"You know, I am older than you," he said with a roll of his eyes. Jeff scoffed. "8 years ain't nothin'." Chip hid his boyish grin; he didn't want him to know how simply infatuated he was by his so many quirks. "Think about it this way: I'm almost a decade older than you." Jeff pondered for a moment. "That just means that one of us has game," he shrugged, and Chip couldn't contain his laughter this time. Jeff smiled back, because he loved seeing his boyfriend happy.

The rest of their time there was awkward, to say the least. But every now and again he could make Chip smile, and in return would place a secure but loving hand on his thigh. Jeff tried to not get too excited over it, but there's not much else to do except… think.

_It's first class, no one's around._

_We could sneak off to the bathroom together._

_What about asking for a blanket and fooling around under there?_

_No. that's how we got into this mess._

_But still… to make up maybe?_

"Hey, Chip?" Jeff felt shy. Shy? He'd never been like this around him before. "Yeah?" Chip sighed, taking out his earphones. Jeff made a quick glance around to see if anyone was looking, then kissed him fast, but deep. Chip didn't pull away but didn't return it as much either. "Would an apology mean anything to you right now?" Jeff asked with a weak smile. He thought for a minute but shook his head no. "Probably not, sorry."

"Well listen, I have an idea." Chip physically moved away. "Your last idea wasn't really the best." A wave of guilt overcame him again. "I know, but…" Jeff trailed off and Chip picked it right back up. "It's going to be something about sex, something kinky. Well guess what, Jeff? I don't have your teenaged state of mind. I had a wife, I had a family. Maybe you really are too young for me."

Jeff's heart jumped into his throat, but he swallowed it quickly. "This isn't my fucking fault; I just didn't think that I'd be dating such an old man who probably still needs fucking Viagra. I can get head from wherever; you should feel lucky that I chose you." But as soon as that left his mouth he knew he was wrong. That was the wrong thing to say and they both knew it.

"Is that it? I'm lucky to have you?" Chip snarled under his breath. Jeff quipped back a response without thinking. "Well your wife obviously didn't want you." He literally covered his mouth after the last syllable dropped. Chip was hurt, and shocked as well. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he pleaded, placing an arm around his shoulders but getting pushed away. "Stewardess, I'm going to need something stronger to drink."

Chip was now downing drinks as if he were with Jeff on a Friday night. _Jeff._ Everything relates to Jeff. He decided though that 4 shots of Gray Goose were enough for now.

"Jeff, is that you?" A woman passing in the aisles stopped by their row, and he looked as equally confused as Chip. For all he knew, this was just another one of his one night stands… but he played it off cool, like always.

"Hey… you! It's been a while!" he said with a grin that only Chip could tell was fake. "I know right? How's life?" Jeff went on about some neutral topics while he racked his brain to try and remember this woman. "Anyways, how are you?" he asked, hoping to get some idea about how he knew her. "I've been well; I'm still going to AA meetings with 6 months sober! How come I never see you there anymore?"

At that moment, it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh! Right… just… started going on tour! But staying sober, three months," he lied, thanking some higher power that the stewardess had already cleaned up the many finished alcohol glasses. "Well that's great," she crooned. "And this must be the man that you were telling us about! Very nice… well I'll leave you guys to it!"

Jeff felt Chip's hard stare on the back of his neck and uneasily shifted around. "Alcoholics Anonymous? When did you go and why the hell didn't you tell me?" Chip pressed with an abnormally calm tone, but feeling crushed all the same. "It was right before we starting dating. I wanted to try and get sober for you, but I couldn't do it. So I just dropped out and tried to erase it from memory."

Chip was silent, and each second felt like an eternity. "And what was she saying about some guy you would talk about?" Jeff turned red and moved his gaze down to his shoes. "You were drinking, but had total control over it. My goal was to at least get to where you are." Chip's heart melted, because he'd never heard these thoughts. He kissed an embarrassed Jeff. "You sap."

The pilot came over the intercom and told them that there would be about 10 minutes to landing. "Thank god," Jeff groaned. "I'm ready to get out of this uncomfortable bitch and back to the hotel." Chip slipped an arm around his back and rubbed it, getting out all the knots.

"I can't wait to go back to the hotel either," he said, taking his hand back and laying it on his younger partner's knee. Jeff knew he was already on thin ice, so he tread carefully. "Getting airsick?" he laughed, almost nervously.

"No, just ready for some private time," he purred. His hand travelled slowly up Jeff's inner leg, causing him to inhale sharply. "Private time?" he mused, not skipping a beat. "For what?" He moved further up until he was now absentmindedly fiddling with the zipper on Jeff's pants. "Oh, I don't know. What were you thinking?" he asked calmly.

This was one side of Chip he loved, though it didn't always show. "I know what I'm thinking, but I want to know what's going on in that sexy head of yours." Chip bit his lip and Jeff tried not to growl quietly, like he usually did on instinct. Their faces were just inches apart, breathing in sync. "I just know how bad you want to see all the things I'm imagining right now," he whispered in Jeff's ear. "Then let me in, babe," Jeff pleaded, realizing that he sounded desperate.

The voice of the pilot announcing that they had landed was the only thing they heard. "Mm, tonight, tonight… you'll see then, won't you?" his voice rumbled softly as he sauntered past a frustrated Jeff. He couldn't help but smile though, because he knew that making him wait was bad enough. But at the same time… was it okay to stoop to that level?


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you two lovebirds here yet?" Ryan sighed over the phone to Chip.

"What? I mean—yeah, we just got here. Shut up!"

"Why am I accepting this easier than you are?"

The question actually took him aback. "I…"

"Oh don't ask him about his love life, for kitten's sake," he heard unmistakably from Greg.

"Anyways, we're at this little bar, so meet us there."

Chip hung up the phone and returned to Jeff, who he seems to have lost. "Where the…" Just then someone came up behind him and grabbed his ass, causing him to start. "Jesus Christ, you're like a child," Chip grinned. Jeff childishly smiled back, wrapping an arm around his waist. "So, where are we going?"

"To a bar," he replied, not as enthralled as his friend was. "Awesome, let's go then!" Jeff led them both out to their rental car, a blacked out Audi. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about," he exclaimed at the sight of their new ride. "Not overboard at all," Chip remarked sarcastically. "Oh just be quiet and enjoy it," Jeff said, giving him a smack on the ass as he got into the passenger seat.

The ride there was short, but unusually quiet. Both one of them had anything to say, and the sound of the radio was the only thing they heard. There was more distance between them, Chip noticed, because even though they were in separate seats he never strayed that far from him.

"Here." Jeff turned off the engine and got out of the car, not waiting for him to catch up. Chip's heart sank a little, but he tried his best to ignore it. He followed him inside and found where the other two guys were sitting. "Can I get a Jack Daniels please?" Jeff asked the bartender, who eagerly began to pour it. Everyone else ordered their drink, except for Chip, and they all noticed.

"Not drinking?" Ryan asked, a touch of surprise in his voice. "No, not tonight. Actually, I'm not feeling too good; I might just head over to the hotel." Everyone just shrugged, even Jeff. He hid his face behind his glass and conversed with the bartender, making her laugh and smile just like Chip used to around him. He pushed aside his anger and focused on getting home, as the guys now called it.

Chip felt shut down, ignoring his luggage in the backseat and dismissing the cheery front desk clerk as soon as he got his room key. He silently found the stairwell and trudged up them until he got to the 9th floor. After navigating around the hallways, he got to his room, going inside and immediately flopping down face-first on the bed.

He rolled over and got off, pacing from wall to wall. "What did I do wrong?" His fists were clenched, shaking, and tense. "I just don't know how to fucking do this!" he exclaimed, throwing the nearby fake potted plant across the room. It made a loud crash and shattered, making a huge mess, and Chip realized that he felt just a little better. Angry, but better; he liked this.

"I just can't," he yelled, and laid a sharp right hook hard into the wall, causing him to cry out in pain. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuuuck." He looked at his hand, already swelling up and turning blue. He shifted his gaze to the wall, a dent where he'd been. He touched his knuckles and inhaled sharply, more pain searing through him. "I can't do this anymore," he whimpered, anger turning into depression.

Depression. He hadn't been depressed in the longest time; it was hard when you were constantly surrounded by comedy. But now… it was a familiar feeling settling in his mind, his chest tightening up and his eyes getting teary. "No," he choked. "No, this can't be happening to me. This isn't happening!" He spun around and put deeper dent in the wall using the same hand. "OW, FUCK!" Chip dropped to the floor and tried to stop the sobs from rising in his throat, tried to stop the tears falling from his face. But neither would.

He lay down on the carpet, attempting to stop his crying. His hand was probably broken and he didn't care. "I don't care about anything anymore. Not Jeff, not my hand… nothing." Memories flooded back to show him moments when he was like this before. He remembered fighting with his wife Patty about his lifestyle and he got kicked out. And where did he go? "To Jeff," he whispered with a small chuckle. "It'll always be Jeff."

And he hated that.

Meanwhile at the bar, Jeff was kicking back Jack Daniels like it was his job. Well, it was in a way. "It's actually kind of weird not having Chip here," Greg commented. "You're not worried or anything?" Jeff shot him a curious look, raising his eyebrows. "I mean I guess it is… but I'm not worried. Should I be?" Ryan intervened. "He's a big kid now and can take care of himself. But what do I know; I can't say I've been in your position."

Jeff pondered it, alcohol telling him what to do. "Nah," he decided. "He'll be fine. Besides, he was being a tease earlier." Greg laughed and Ryan merely rolled his eyes. "Puppy love." The bartender returned with another drink, to the guys' surprise. "I didn't order anything, but I'll take it anyways." Jeff sipped on it while the woman explained. "You can thank the woman in the blue dress and blonde hair on the opposite side of the bar," she smiled, discreetly pointing her out. That flirtatious grin spread across his face and another part of his brain took over. "Well, then I should go over and thank her!"

"I'll be here for a while, in case you want to supply more," he said as he walked over to the woman. She laughed and put down her margarita. "Sorry, only gonna happen once. Kind of like some other things," she said with a wink. Jeff was thrown off guard, but knew how to play this game. "Is that so? Sounds like you'd indulge me in some other things, mystery lady."

"Call me Chantelle," she said, grabbing his hands. "And you're Jeff Davis." He couldn't stop a conceited smile from crossing his face. "I didn't know I would get recognized here." Chantelle stood up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Why don't we take a walk over to my place?" she purred in his ear. His instinct took over and paid no mind to Ryan or Greg as she led him out.

Chip finally stood up after lying on the floor for about 2 hours. He'd wiped away all tears, but his hand was still throbbing with pain. He glanced out the window, and saw Jeff out front, getting out of someone's car. It wasn't theirs, so whose was it? Then, a woman in a blue dress got out of the driver's seat, sauntering over to him and holding onto his hand.

They stopped under a light and looked at each other, exchanging some words. That didn't bother him so much as the lack of space between them did. He knew Jeff possibly better than he did, and could tell when he was working someone. "He wouldn't," Chip said, trying to convince himself. "I'm not even sure I want to watch…" But as soon as he said those words, he and the woman were kissing. They started out innocently enough, soon evolving into the point where he could see their tongues sliding around each other's.

Chip felt even more shattered than before. He couldn't break his stare even as Jeff left and came inside, soon to find him in his trashed room. Words escaped him, he couldn't even think about what had just happened. He didn't want to; he just wanted to pretend he didn't see it. He didn't want to think about all of the things that they could have done while he was here alone.

Jeff didn't bother to stop by Chip's room.

Chip didn't bother to care.

Maybe this relationship wasn't all it cracked up to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chip lay down on his bed, trying his best to keep his mind off of Jeff. Every time a thought of him would come about, he'd press down on his injured hand, sending shock waves of pain through his body. It was now 10 in the morning, and he'd barely slept at all. He was drifting off again, when he got a text.

It was from Jeff. _"Meet me in my room? 905."_ Chip sighed, knowing that he couldn't avoid this. Despite everything, he was still worried that he didn't look good. In fact, he looked awful. "Bags under my eyes, greasy hair, same clothes from last night… Why do I care what he thinks anyway?" Chip mused. He made his way over to Jeff's room and tapped on the door with his bad hand, wincing and smiling at the same time.

"Hey, what's—whoa," Jeff let slip, referring to his boyfriend's disgruntled demeanor. "What happened to you?" he asked. Chip laughed bitterly. "Nothing, I'm fine," he lied with a wave of his hand. Unfortunately, he used his right hand. Jeff grabbed it, causing Chip to cry out suddenly. He dropped it, but brought it back to his face by the wrist. "What the fuck did you do?" He snatched it back. "It's nothing," he murmured. Jeff squeezed it again, and Chip grimaced, biting his tongue before yelling. However, the sheer look of immense pain on his face was enough.

"What. Did. You. Do?" He demanded again, his voice dropping to a growl. Chip attempted to bring his hand back to his side, but couldn't get out of Jeff's vice grip. When he didn't say anything, the younger man dragged him into his room, slamming the door shut.

"Talk to me, now. There's a reason you're not telling me." Jeff was staring him right in the eye, and Chip could only hold his gaze for a second before looking down. "Why do you care anyway?" he muttered. "Why do I—what the hell do you mean why do I care?" The vein on Jeff's neck was pulsing, his face outraged. "You didn't seem to care about me last night when you were with that girl!" Chip snapped back.

No one said anything for a minute. Jeff didn't know how to respond, because he didn't think he'd ever get caught. "…Sorry?" He bit his lip anxiously, knowing that saying anything right now couldn't possibly make this situation better. "No, you're not." The answer took him by surprise. "Of course I am; who are you to say?" A smug smile crossed Chip's face, as if he knew something that no one else did. "I know you. I know you probably better than anyone else, including yourself. You're not sorry. You had a great time, and I didn't cross your mind even once."

"But I didn't mean for it to go farther than it did," Jeff pleaded. "Oh, well that makes it all okay then," Chip replied sarcastically. "What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do? I can't change what's already happened; I can only do something about what's going on right now!" He was shaking with anger and frustration, hating himself for being such a disappointment.

"Okay, then do something," Chip retaliated calmly. Jeff got closer to him got a hold on his shirt collar, using it to pull him into a passionate kiss that he soon returned. "You are the only guy that I've ever truly cared about like this," he panted. "I've never been in a real relationship before, so I'm not perfect. But I love you because you stick by me anyways though you deserve better." Chip delved back into Jeff's lips, licking them, biting them.

They tumbled onto the queen-size bed, kissing anywhere that they could see. "Ow, fuck," Chip exclaimed. "What did I do?" Jeff looked worried, but was assured it wasn't his fault. "It's this damn hand. It hurts like hell." His boyfriend smiled and went into the drawer by the nightstand, pulling out a prescription bottle. "Take two of these and you'll feel fine," he said. Chip looked at what it was: Vicodin. He poured two into his hand and choked them down. Almost immediately he started to feel relief.

When the look on his face softened, Jeff continued what they were doing, letting his tongue swirl around in Chip's mouth. Quiet moans escaped the both of them as they began to undo the other's shirt buttons. "Jeff, you can't do shit like that anymore. You can't just sleep around," he breathed, tossing the clothing to the floor.

"The only person I want to be with right now is you." His teeth were nipping at Chip's neck and his hands caressing every part of his chiseled body. Jeff kissed down his strong torso, loving every inch of him. Chip tried to pull at Jeff's pants, but he stopped him. "This is about you," Jeff purred.

He kissed back up to his neck and straddled him, feeling how much they were both turned on. He lay down on top of him and kissed him hard, Chip's hands pulling on his hair and feeling him moan in his mouth. "Jeff…" At the mention of his name, he smirked and moved his hips against his boyfriend's. They were one movement, perfectly in sync, and nothing else mattered in the world except for this moment.

Unfortunately, the rest of the world still went on. Jeff's phone began to ring, though both of them ignored it. "Jeff, should you get that?" Chip asked after it started to ring for the second time. "Oh just let me indulge you," he told him, putting his lips to the zipper of Chip's pants. He moaned louder and involuntarily moved his hips around even more. His cell phone didn't stop though, and without so much as looking at who it was, Jeff turned it off and threw it across the room.

"Problem solved," he grinned, returning to Chip. He'd gotten him down to his boxers, and knew that he couldn't wait much longer. Just as he was pulling them down, they heard a knock at the door. "Are you serious?" Jeff mouthed, then putting a finger to his lips. He lay down next to Chip, waiting for whoever was at the door to go away, rubbing his chest while they wait.

Chip held onto Jeff's hand and started sucking on his fingers, finally getting the chance to love him back, even a little. He was used to doing things for him, not the other way around. Jeff was trying to be quiet, but finally couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure. "Fuck," he whispered, because the knocking started again. "_I can hear you in there,_" someone said from the other side. Chip nodded over in the voice's direction and gave him a small smile. "Go get it; it's alright." Jeff sighed and got up to answer it.

"Now isn't a good time, so what do…" his voice trailed off at the sight of who it was.

"I'm sorry, but it's kind of important. Can I come in?"

"NO. I mean, no. I'm just busy right now, so—"

"Well I can see that you're already ready for me; you must have gotten my calls." The person pushed past him, walking in and gaped at the man in Jeff's bed.

Chip could only stare at the woman who had gotten in. "Oh… my god," she gasped. He easily recognized her as the bitch from last night, with his boyfriend. "This is Chantelle," Jeff groaned, running a hand through his hair. "You were having sex with a MAN and you're taking time to INTRODUCE me?" Chantelle shrieked. "Aww, did he not treat you as nice as he treats me?" Chip asked with mock sympathy.

The woman looked physically disgusted. "Don't talk to me, you fucking queer. What the hell are you doing, Jeff?" He brought up his eyes from his feet and gave her a knowing glance. "Well you kind of already summed up what we were about to do." Chip snickered as the same look crossed Chantelle's face. "Does it bother you that he's hot for me instead?"

"I said don't talk to me!" she repeated angrily. "He's a 'fucking queer' too then, since he's sleeping with me. So I'm sure you can show yourself out," he went on with a grin. She glared at both of them before storming out in a huff. After she slammed the door, Jeff returned to Chip and rested his head in the crook of his neck. "I'm really sorry; I had no clue she was coming over. But the way you handled that was really… hot."

"Well you're really hot, and worth fighting for," he replied, kissing the top of his head. "Let's get back to it then," Jeff went on with a wink.

Chip smiled and knew that things might just be okay, for once.


	5. Chapter 5

Chip was awoken by the taste of whiskey now pressed against his lips. He forced his eyes open and was face to face with Jeff. "Hey there Sleeping Beauty." He shoved the younger man off of him and looked at the clock. "Oh my god, is that the time?" Jeff rolled his eyes. "No, your cell phone lied to you. In fact, the whole concept of satellites is just a conspiracy." Chip glared, not particularly appreciating the sarcasm. "I guess I'm just not used to that much Vicodin," Chip mused out loud. "Sure, or you're just not used to having a night with me like that," Jeff continued with a wink.

He knew he was probably right, because last night with his boyfriend was nothing short of amazing. For once, he got to be in control, and Jeff went on like he truly loved him… which was something that he honestly didn't want to even think about. "You know we have a show tonight," Jeff said, breaking his train of thought. "Oh, right. Right, cool," he responded absentmindedly.

"Hey, something wrong?" Jeff sat down next to Chip on the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You usually get all excited over a show." The seemingly troubled man just shrugged and looked away. "It's nothing I guess." Jeff wouldn't let it go though, and concern spread across his face. "You can tell me anything. I may have a lot of shitty qualities about me, but a blabbermouth is not one of them," he said with a faint smile. Chip returned it and kissed him lightly, addicted to the feel. "Don't worry about it; I'll be okay."

"Well in that case, how about we kill the 2 hours before we have to leave for sound check?" Jeff suggested mischievously. "What did you have in mind?" He crawled on top of Chip just as he had before and pushed hard against him, making sure to dig his nails into his chest. "Just some more fun, if you think you can handle me," Jeff growled into his ear, already feeling how turned on Chip was.

He was turned on, but still bothered by something else. Besides, Jeff was already drunk, as was his tradition on nights when they had shows. He was kissing Chip's neck, and he couldn't suppress a moan as his teeth bit down hard. Jeff began to grind his hips, developing a rhythm.

"I want you," Chip groaned, but couldn't put off something in the back of his mind. Something that he didn't even want to talk about, he just wanted to forget. Jeff nipped at his ear and forced his tongue in his mouth while his hands ran free. Chip readily did the same, wrapping his arms around Jeff's back and pulling him in even closer, eliminating the little space there was between them.

He could feel Jeff grabbing his ass, and in return started undoing the buttons to his suit. Jeff had already torn Chip's t-shirt off and was licking every inch of skin he could get his tongue on, causing them both to emit content gasps and sighs. "I can give you what your wife couldn't," he rumbled. Chip then pulled away and looked at him. "Don't… don't say that, alright?"

"Why? Dude, we're dating each other, mostly because your marriage didn't work."

"Oh, so that's most of the reason? Good to know."

The two had now separated and were facing each other, Chip looking hurt and frustrated.

"That's not what I meant by that; I meant that I got the chance to date you because Patty divorced you."

"You don't have to remind me," he snapped hastily.

Jeff let out an exasperated groan. "What the hell is wrong? Did I do something to piss you off?"

Chip got up suddenly, running a hand through his hair. "You know what? You're drunk. And I… I'm just going to go take a shower." Jeff's head perked up. "Can I join you?" The look on Chip's face was one he hadn't seen before. "Just leave me alone for a bit, please?"

He walked off without a word, secretly hating how he was treating Jeff. It wasn't even something he'd said, he just couldn't handle it. Whatever "it" was.

Jeff sat in confusion on the couch, trying to figure out what went wrong. Maybe the topic of his divorce wasn't the best thing to say, but there had to be something else bothering him. Just as he was pouring another scotch, the handle to the hotel door rattled.

"Goddamn, why is it always locked? I'm not sure I want to know actually." The voice was unmistakably Greg's, and Jeff gladly let him in. "What brings you to my humble domain?" he asked with a half drunken grin. "I need to talk to you about Chip," he said, his laid back demeanor gone. "Well okay, what is it?"

Greg sat down on a kitchenette chair and sighed. "Patty called. She said that she'd just gotten into a big fight and didn't want to talk to Chip, but needed to tell him something still." Jeff interrupted him. "Why wouldn't she just call me?" Greg cracked a small smile. "She knows you. And she doesn't really like or trust you. Anyways, there's been an accident."

Sobriety hit Jeff like a freight train. "How do you mean?" he pressed. "Taylor; she was hit by a car that swerved off the road." After a moment of awkward silence, Greg clarified. "Taylor. Chip's daughter?"

"Oh! Oh my god, is she alright?" Jeff asked with new realization of how serious this was. "She was just in a car accident; how do you think she is?" he replied sarcastically. "Sorry, it's put me on edge and I need a smoke. Taylor is alive, but in critical condition at Mercy Hospital over in New York." Jeff gasped under his breath. "And Chip has no idea. I'd known that he and his wife were in an argument earlier, but… oh fuck, do I have to be the one to tell him?"

Greg shrugged. "You are his boyfriend, so it seems like the right thing to do. But then again, when has that ever made a difference?" They both jumped as they heard the door from the bathroom open and close, Chip walking out with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Oh, um, hey Greg. What's going on?" He easily changed his expression and pushed in his chair. "Nothing at all, just reminding him when we need to leave for sound check. But I'll see you both later; I'm late for an appointment with Mary Jane."

Now it was just them. It was just them, feeling so tense together, something unusual that'd been happening a lot more lately. "Jeff, is there something on your mind?" Chip had an uncanny ability to tell whenever something was bothering someone. "I… sit down, please."

He got dressed fast and uneasily sat down. He looked at his boyfriend, who now seemed more in touch with reality than possibly ever. "Am I in trouble or something?" Jeff nearly laughed. "No, you didn't do anything at all. I need to say something, and I don't know how to do it," he said frankly.

"Just tell me and stop keeping me in suspense." Chip was biting the inside of his cheek in anticipation, but could have never guessed what he was about to say.

"Your daughter Taylor was hit by a car. She's alive, but barely."

"Where?" he growled to Jeff. "Mercy Hospital, New York. Chip, that's 7 hours away, how do you expect to…"

But he'd already run out the door. _I knew that something was wrong with Patty. There was more than just anger there, but I can't believe that she wouldn't even tell me that._

_How much does she hate me?_

_What else have I missed?_


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing happened quickly enough. The flight felt like it took an eternity, and the taxi Chip took went at a sluggish pace. But he was there at the hospital now, almost running down the halls trying to find out where his precious daughter was, and wondering if she'd make it out of here alive. "Chip, is that you?" He spun around to find the source of the voice, and his eye caught his ex-wife, Patty.

"I'm glad you could make it," she said sincerely. On instinct he hugged her, noticing that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "How's she doing?" he asked. "She's okay I think. She's been in and out of surgeries almost this entire day, so I don't really know." Chip's phone then buzzed; it was Jeff. She glanced at the screen before he got a chance to answer it. "That your boyfriend?" she said with a hint of disdain. "Patty, you've known him for a while, he's not just… never mind, I gotta take this."

"What?" Chip snarled into the phone.

"My flight just landed."

"Your what?"

"I'm here in New York. I thought that maybe your ex-wife wouldn't be the best of company at a time like this, and you could use some support or something like that."

"Fuck, Jeff you can't just show up whenever you damn well please!"

"I'm sure that was just a different way of saying thank you. The one time I try to do something nice…"

Neither of the men spoke, but Jeff finally went on.

"I'm already here, so there's no sense in me leaving. If you don't want me there, I can always find something else to do until you go." _Click._

Chip let out a frustrated sigh and returned to the waiting area. "Jeff is on his way here. Sort of." Patty glared at him. "What do you mean, sort of?" He put his head in his hands and wished this would all just disappear. "Just don't worry about it, alright? I don't want to do this right now." His wife let out a cynical laugh. "Don't want to do what? Be here with me? Fine! Let Jeff come here, I mean after all, he is your boyfriend," she snapped, emphasizing the last word.

"You know what? I will." Chip sent off a quick text and he felt just a little bit relieved knowing that he would be here with him. A silent hour went by, the quiet only disrupted by the hustle-bustle of the hospital. The sound of monitors beeping, doctors and nurses yelling back and forth was insanity. But then another message from Jeff seemed like a godsend. _"On my way up."_

A slight smile flickered on his lips and he stood up. "I'm going to go down to the cafeteria. Call me if anything important happens?" Patty rolled her eyes and scoffed, Chip taking that as his cue to leave. He took the stairs to the lobby and met Jeff as soon as he walked in, and just as their eyes met, he grinned and kissed him.

Chip took his hand and led him to a deserted hallway, leaning against the wall. "I'm glad you're here," he confessed. "It certainly didn't seem like it… anyways, how's…" Jeff trailed off, forgetting the name. "Taylor," Chip finished. "We don't really know how she's doing. She's been in and out of the O.R., so—" He was cut off my Jeff's lips, as so often happened.

"You worry entirely too much. If there's nothing you can do now, then just try and forget about it." He leaned in to kiss him once more, but Chip pulled back. "I can't just forget about my baby getting hacked open in order to try and save her life. You don't have kids, you don't understand." Jeff frowned a bit, but was persistent. "I do know about relationships though. And I know how to distract you from what's on your mind."

"I guess you're right," he reluctantly agreed. "I know I'm right!" the younger man said cockily. "Here, follow me." They walked down a couple more hallways until Jeff stopped in front of one of the rooms. "In here," he whispered, creaking open the door. "This is the on-call room; we can't stay in here." Chip shifted around awkwardly, not sure what to do. "Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen? Trust me, alright?" That felt like a guilt trip, but in the end, he would always listen and go along with what Jeff did.

They walked into the room together and locked the door behind them. The beds immediately caught their attention and without another word they kissed passionately, violently, Chip getting out all the stress of what was happening to him. He bit down hard on Jeff's lips, his hands ripping off his suit and anxious to get to the body that it concealed. They toppled over onto the pillows, entangled in each other. Chip looped one of his legs between Jeff's, pulling them apart slightly as he undid the clasp and zipper to his pants.

Both were now down to only their boxers, moaning and panting in each other's ear. Jeff sucked on his collarbone, causing him to buck his hips, now pressed up against his boyfriend's. "I need you," Chip said breathlessly. Their groins pumped together in perfect time, Jeff trying to keep his cries of pleasure quiet while he let Chip play rough with him.

Suddenly, that dreaded sound of a phone buzzing made them nearly stop. "Is that mine?" Sure enough, the phone read that there was a call coming in from Patty, and Chip sighed. "I don't want to answer it. I want to stay here with you." Jeff put scorching kisses down his neck, massaging his chest. "I want you to stay with me too, believe me. But you know you should pick up."

"Yeah?" Chip asked into the phone, eyes darting around.

"Where are you? Taylor is supposed to be out in 5 minutes!"

"Alright, alright! I'll be there soon."

He hung up and turned his attention back to Jeff. "Taylor will be out of surgery soon, and I need to be there to see her," he explained. "I'm sorry, I am." Jeff grimaced but put on an understanding smile. "It's alright. You have bigger problems than apologizing to me," he smirked, looking down at his crotch. Chip got up and got dressed, trying to calm himself and his mind.

"I'm really sorry," Chip repeated, now walking out the door. Jeff grabbed his hand and looked directly at him. "It's okay, I promise. Now get on up there and see your daughter," he said with a smack of his ass. "Thank you. I mean it."

"Listen, I understand that this is your family. It's more important." Chip kissed him one last time, and then walked up the stairs. Jeff just stood outside that same room, watching him run off. _They'll always come first. But that's okay._

_I'll be here, no matter what. _

_And I swear I won't be something else missed._


End file.
